


Beneath cold stars

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: After the pouges meet again JJ seems a little upset, John confronts him about it.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge (mentioned)
Kudos: 28





	Beneath cold stars

"I did everything for you! Everything!!" The blonde pouge yelled out and freed himself from the other guy's grip. The storm howled all around them, swallowing every word that wasn't loud enough. But JJ's voice was perfectly audible. "I got beaten up, yelled at, spit on and almost killed because of you and you still chose her! And here you are, asking me why I won't talk to you anymore. You wanna know why? Because every time I talk to you or even look at you or think about you I feel empty because I know I can never be with you." 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. All the emotion all the bottled up pain and anger he had been holding inside for way too long started spilling out of him and he started sobbing. Hot tears streamed down his face and drew light lines through the mask of blood and dust. It made him angry. He didn't want to be this weak infront of John B. "I can never be with you and hold you in my arms like I've always wanted, I can't have you by my side every night so that I'd have someone to hold on to. That I don't feel like I'm drowning in my own mind every time I close my eyes, to make me feel save and loved. She did nothing! She's a lying bitch that would throw you away at any given chance. She didn't bleed for you like I did! And yet you chose her! Because she's rich, pretty and smart and, and- kind she's everything that I am not. And yet I still stay. You wanna know why? Because I fucking love you John!"

Now JJ started fully crying, his whole body was shaking. He buried his head in his hands. The shock was stil present on John B's face but as he saw his best friend, that he'd go through hell and back for like this, he immediately got up and pulled him into a hug. He always hated seeing JJ hurt. And he hated it even more now because he knew that this time it was him that caused this pain. Not his dad or some kind of girl that had dumped him. It was his fault. John B' Rudlege's fault. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" John muttered into JJ's hair. The blondes hands found their way to John's back and he hold on to him for dear life. "Shh it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. And i won't leave you" The other boy whisperd, tightening his grip and he felt JJ's breath slowly calming down and he stopped shaking.

Afterwards they didn't remember how long they sat like this. John mumbling soothing words into JJ's hair and him crying in his best friends arms. But the sun had already set, vanished in the deep sea and the storm had stopped. Stars were now shining their cold light on the two guys. It felt so good to finally let go. To finally breath again."John B" JJ said finally, voice rough from all the crying and he pulled out of the embrace. John suddenly shivered, feeling cold without the warmth of JJ's Body against his. The other boy wiped the tears out of his face and saw that he left a big wet stain on his shirt. "Sorry about your shirt." he tried to laugh but what came out of his mouth sounded more like a cough. " What? Oh it's fine. Never mind." John said. "Hey, JJ." He then said, leaning foward and cupped the boy's face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been this ignorant to your feelings. I just thought you'd never fall for me! I thought you were in love with Ki, that's why I never asked you out. I love you too JJ. I always did. And-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because JJ leaned forward, closed his eyes and kisses him. His lips were so soft, even though you would think they had to be rough from all the cuts and bruises that they had received. John felt like little fireworks exploding in his belly. When he had kissed Sarah or Kiara it had always been awesome but this was something else. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. JJ buried his hands in the flowing gold brown locks and felt his pain being washed away by a feeling he could only describe as pure happiness. For the first time in his life he felt save. He felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks :)   
> As always feel free to correct me [constructive criticism is very welcome] 
> 
> Stay safe <3 and thanks for reading


End file.
